The Path To Consummation
by roomsbythesea
Summary: The corners of his mouth move upwards and his body yells, 'finally'


_AN: Despite the fact I desperately owe an update on "Coffee", I've written this one-shot that's been in my head for a while. After the last chapter of "Coffee", which is coming relatively soon, I'm going to stick to one-shots due to my sporadic schedule that leaves little time for writing. Sorry for my less-than-timely updating!__Enjoy!_

They had agreed to go slow this time around. The unspoken truth was that at this beginning, both had reservations. _Could they make it this time around?_ Both had been severely hurt by the other, and the simple fact was, once that line was crossed, there would be no turning back.

So before jumping back into the physical aspect of their relationship, an act that bonds the body and mind; an emotional trigger pulled, they had agreed to get back on solid footing.

It had been hard_. Really _hard. The Saturday night the weekend after their reconciliation had been the worst. It had started innocently enough, some good old-fashioned making out and groping on the couch, but when things started escalating, and she had swung her leg over his body, her shirt slipping up slowly, they had pulled away. Staring at each other, breathing hard, silently trying to rationalize the evening away. He had kissed her forehead, salty to his tongue, and she had leaned against his chest, silently cursing his patience for making it that much more difficult to walk him to the door.

But at the end of the day, when Luke returned to the Diner, and Lorelai tucked herself into bed, as lonely as it seemed, both were glad they were taking this path. It made the little touches matter again. It made the looks, the smiles, the banter, just that much more charged. The solid foundation was what was important, they reminded themselves. And for what was to come, the anticipation tasted sweet.

She would come into the diner, and slip past him as he took an order, sweeping her hand along his back. Electricity flowing off of her wickedly long fingernails. Tiny vibrations, as she would sweep the flannel as she passed, shooting up his spine, making an almost imperceptible presence on the corners of his mouth.

And as he passed Lorelai her mug, their fingers would touch making them both grin like idiots. Sometimes, before she'd leave, they'd meet inconspicuously in the storeroom, leaving them both breathless and wanting more.

Sometimes it had felt like torture, but in the end, they knew it was an important step for both of them.

She was proud they had lasted this long, as they pulled into her driveway after their third date, post-reconciliation. It had now been two weeks, seven long talks. Three sessions ending in tears. Four ending in anger. The latest, just the night before, had been the least painful. And through shiny eyes, they acknowledged their progress and the ache in their chests, and the longing that clenched their stomachs, reminded them that they had been working towards this moment. They knew, without speaking, they had finally gotten to a place where he wasn't picturing her with him and she believed him when he spoke of the future.

In the truck, he reaches over and rubs her leg thoughtfully. She lightly puts her hand on his and smiles. He leans over and kisses her lightly on the lips.

Luke isn't one to be ruled by his most carnal of desires, especially with this woman, but he had not so honorable intentions that stirred within him. It had been too long. Frankly, he had been spoiled. From a man who once was quite familiar to a dry spell or two, only due to his hermit tendencies, this year had been tough. He had been cranky and unusually _needy_.

She had been his last, (and he knew now that she would forever be his last). The ache that came with the knowledge that he had not been hers, had lessened. (And he had every intention of rectifying that situation thoroughly and as soon as humanly possible.) He knew now, he understood, that forever more, she was his, and only his.

A year's worth of desire has left him anxious. With her sitting next to him with a gorgeous blue shirt that perfectly accents her eyes and her breathtaking smile, he's not sure he can wait any longer.

As if she knows, (and he's sure she does), she squeezes his hand and without discussion, he turns his truck off and walks with her inside, hand-in-hand. The corners of his mouth move upwards, and his body yells, _finally!_

Knowing his reprieve is close, he doesn't attack her against the door, (as much as he wants to). He surprises them both by walking her to the couch, silently sliding his hand from hers with a gentle smile. He walks into the kitchen and she almost groans in frustration. There are flurries in her stomach as she watches him walk away. She restrains herself from following him and finally fulfilling that kitchen table fantasy that has played in her head since Sookie's insinuation years before.

He goes into the kitchen, and a smile covers his face as he hears her settling onto the couch with a huff. He grabs a bottle of wine, two glasses, and an opener, carrying them back the couch.

She smiles coyly at him, "Wine? Well, well, Mr. Danes. Someone's hoping to get lucky."

He smirks back at her, not surprised by her bluntness, and sits next to her on the couch, thigh to thigh. He rests his hand on her inner thigh, "I just want tonight to be special."

And she melts into the couch laying her head on the back of it, grinning at her own damn luck that they are here, again. He removes his hand after a gentle squeeze and pours the two glasses. Handing her one, he smiles warmly.

"Oh please don't propose a toast right now," she smiles.

And he laughs and quietly sips from his glass, obediently.

She follows his lead and watches him expectantly. He turns towards her, resting the cool bottom of his glass on her knee; she shivers. With his free hand, he takes hers and his eyes go to her face. Watching her, watch him. Gently, he leans in and kisses her cheekbone and pulls back slightly, so they can feel each other's breath on their skin.

"I just want you to know how much I-"

And she cuts him off, "I know. You show me everyday, Luke."

"But I don't say it everyday. And I should," Off her look, he amends, "At least more often. Because you should never, ever doubt that again." He squeezes her hand, and she smiles sadly being reminded of the past that they've worked so hard to get past.

"I am happy we're here."

"Me too," he returns her smile. "I love you."

She grins, happier than she's been in for as long as she can remember, "I love you too, Luke."

Smiling, they quietly take a sip from their glasses, keeping their eyes on each other the whole time.

"Okay, I can't stand it!" Lorelai sets her glass down quickly and grabs his from his hand, and his mouth, leaving him startled and wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

Before he can put his arm back on his leg, she's attached to his lips, and somehow, they are already lying down, he realizes with a start. He forgets to care when she aggressively starts unbuttoning his shirt. As her face and lips travel down his jaw to his ear, he hears, "You've been far too patient."

He finally begins to catch up, because really, there's a beautiful woman undressing him, and it's not just any beautiful woman, it's _his_ beautiful woman. The one that he has been aching to touch like this for nearly a year. And this year apart surpassed the eight he spent before they ever got together, he thinks. And when her hand travels below his beltline, he stops thinking altogether and jumps into action.

He eases his leg out from under her, gently resting his foot on the floor, and wraps his arm around her completely. When he starts sliding his body off of the couch, her eyes meet his, questioningly.

He smiles at her sweetly, "I'm just catching up."

And with a laugh, he swiftly supports her body, rolling her onto her back, sliding himself off of the couch completely, for a mere second supporting himself with one leg. Then carefully placing a supporting leg between hers, and he's on top of her before she can even process his actions.

She's looking up into his sparkling eyes; he's obviously proud of himself.

And she's not one to argue, "You're like a magician."

He laughs, and she can feel his stomach shaking against hers, and then he kisses her lips briefly. With his thumbs, he grazes above her eyes, tracing down her cheekbones.

It's enough to bring tears to her eyes when all laughs subside to smiles and he whispers, "I love you."

"Twice in five minutes," she smiles. Sobering, she adds, "I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world."

And he traces her face completely, marveling at the small laugh lines and the way her lips seem so full, running his fingers gently over them. It's an instinct when she darts her tongue out, wetting her lips, and his fingers, and somehow the small action has him jumping into action with the fervor that she had minutes before. He easily shrugs his shirt off, and begins working on hers. It's over her head and on the floor in seconds, and she pulls him down once more, passionately meeting for a sensual kiss.

Both of their hands are on the others face until she slowly slides hers down his back, grasping his ass, pulling it towards her with a moan. He complies readily, as she sucks his tongue into her mouth, holding it there, as she tries desperately to position herself below him in a way to better serve her needs.

They've both already rationalized foregoing the bedroom when the phone rings.

"Let it ring," Luke begs, aroused and panting.

It takes her a second, but Lorelai sobers, and looks at him with an apologetic smile, "It could be Rory."

And as much as he doesn't want to, Luke understands, gives her a peck and moves off of her allowing her to grab the phone. She playfully pats his lap with a promising smile. He leans his head on the back of the couch, and smiles, despite his current uncomfortable situation, almost in pain with longing. His eyes follow her to the phone, and she is buttoning her pants and fixing her hair. Her eyes meet his, or the general vicinity she giggles, as he freely scans her body. The way he's laying there, so tussled and understanding, and happy. So aroused. So sexy, she thinks, and finally turns her attention to the phone.

With a steadying breath, "Hello?"

Before she even has time to grimace at how shallow her voice is. a frantic voice is on the other line.

"_Lorelai? Thank god!"_

"Who-"

"_Could you come over?"_

"Lane?" Luke moves up on the couch concerned, Lorelai continues, "Is everything okay?"

"_Yes_. _No! I don't know_. _Steven was fussy earlier, but he won't go to sleep and I took his temperature and he has a fever, and I just don't know what to do! Do I take him to the hospital, or call a doctor-Zach left yesterday, and calling my mother is absolutely out of the question, she will surely insist on moving back in-"_

"Lane!" Lorelai interrupts her rant, "We'll be right over."

"_Thank you Lorelai_. _Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

"No problem."

She hangs up and looks at Luke who has moved beside her, "We have to go to Lane's."

"Is everything okay?"

"I'm sure it will be. Steven has a fever, first baby fever. It's a scary thing and she's all alone-"

"It's okay-you don't have to explain. Let's go."

She smiles at him apologetically and glances down quickly, "You okay?"

He smiles reassuringly, "Panic has that effect on me."

She grins and gently kisses him on the mouth and runs her hands down his chest, "Promises of what's to come," she whispers.

He smiles and bends down, grabbing their respective shirts. He hands hers to her, and throws his on quickly. She watches as he quickly buttons it up and grabs her purse and checks for his keys. The way they've fallen back into step, picking up where the other leaves off, working in sync with each other completely, amazes her. He's locking the back door and she just can't help but think: _this_ is what love feels like.

He catches her watching him with a warm smile, and he tilts his head questioningly.

"What?"

Instead of making him blush, she just smiles and throws on her shirt.

Straightening her hair, and wiping her lips for stray lipstick, she grabs his arm, "I'm _so _going to make this up to you."

Before he has a chance to respond, she's pulling him out of the door.

Several hours later, Lane and Lorelai sit at the kitchen table sipping coffee.

"I can't believe he's asleep," Lane says exhausted.

"They both are," Lorelai looks smiling towards the couch where Luke lays with Steven on his chest.

Lane sighs, "I can't believe how good he was with him."

Lorelai smiles dreamily, watching their chests rising in sync, "He's had some practice with Doula."

"I just can't thank you guys enough for coming over here. I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Lorelai smirks, opens her mouth to speak and considers her audience. She just smiles warmly, "It's completely okay."

"I just sort of panicked."

"I remember when Rory had her first fever," Lorelai reflects.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. I was working at the Independence Inn, and we were living behind it at the time. Rory just wouldn't stop crying and when I felt her head, she was burning up. I just didn't know what to do. I didn't even have a car then. It was the most helpless I think I've ever felt."

Lane frowns sympathetically. Lorelai continues, "Well, I was still pretty new here and I didn't really know anyone. And I was almost embarrassed that she was sick. Like I had somehow done something wrong. But your motherly instinct kicks in and no matter what, you do whatever you need to do for your kid."

"So what did you do?"

Lorelai smiles, "I took her to Mia. I was scared, and man, I was so young then. It feels like it was forever ago."

They sit in silence for a few moments and Lorelai grins warmly, "So the moral of this story, is that sometimes it's really scary being a mom. Don't be worried to ask for help. Especially me. Anytime, just call, I'll be here."

"Thanks Lorelai."

"No problem."

Out of the corner of her eye, Lorelai sees Luke awake and gingerly trying to get their attention. Lorelai and Lane look on laughing. He looks completely adorable there, motioning to Steven, trying not to wake him, "A little help?" he whispers.

"You okay hon?" Lorelai asks, smiling.

"My leg's asleep," he whispers again. "I don't want to wake him."

Lane walks over and gently lifts Steven to her shoulder. He shifts and burrows into her neck, falling quickly back asleep.

Lorelai sticks out her hand and pulls Luke to his feet, wrapping her arm around his back, as he shakes his leg awake.

"Thanks again guys," Lane says quietly, rubbing her hand down Steven's back.

"Anytime," Lorelai smiles and gently feels his head, "He seems to be feeling a little better now."

Lane smiles, "Yeah. If the fever doesn't break by morning I'll call the Pediatrician."

Lorelai nods, "Good plan. And you should try and get some sleep too."

"Planning on it," Lane says with tired eyes.

Luke yawns at the mere mention of sleep and Lorelai rubs his back, "Okay mister. Let's get you to bed too."

Lane smiles again appreciatively and walks them to the door.

Once the door closes behind them, Lorelai runs her hand down Luke's back resting her hand in his back pocket, "Can I just tell you how sexy you looked on the couch with Steven tonight?"

His eyes gleam from behind heavy lids, "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah," she confirms, lifting her eyebrows. "So sexy in fact, that we are going straight home, stripping off all of our clothes, curling up on the bed, and---" she pauses for dramatic effect, "---going to sleep immediately because I'm absolutely exhausted, and if your drooping eyes are any indication, so are you."

He smirks and opens her door for her and she climbs in the truck. As he starts to move away to shut her door she grabs his hand, "I'm not done yet." He smiles at her and leans against the door as she continues, "The-e-e-n-n-n," she drags it out with emphasis, "We are going to wake up, put on our respective work clothes and go to work. And the second, and I mean second, that metaphorical end-of-the-day bell rings, we are going to consummate this thing like we've never consummated anything before."

"Oh yeah?" he asks grinning.

"Yep. In fact, I might even have a few surprises for you," she says with a glint in her eyes he's not sure he likes.

"Surprises?" he asks skeptically.

"You'll like them. I promise."

"You don't need to-"

She cuts him off, "I'm thinking that there's a good chance you're going to like these surprises so I'd think twice before you finish that sentence."

With the corners of his mouth upturned, he cocks his head, "Just don't do anything crazy."

"Me?" she asks innocently.

With one last look he closes her door and climbs in the driver's side, taking them home.

"So handsome," she says in her best sultry voice as she saunters up to the counter the next day, "What are you doing tonight?"

He smirks and raises his eyebrows, "Oh, I don't know. Haven't really thought about it."

"Well I'll give you a hint," she says teasingly as she pulls a white envelope from out of her purse, her eyebrows raised.

He smirks, "What's that?"

"Hmm," she ponders playfully with the edge of the envelope against her chin. "Could it be tickets to an Opera?" She looks thoughtful, and he rolls his eyes, praying that's not the case. To his relief, she shakes her head, 'No, that's not it. Hmm," she pretends to think further, "Maybe it's a love letter!" Her eyebrows dance and he cocks his head and sighs.

"Lorelai..."

"Oh! I know! A gift certificate to Al's!"

"Okay, you're obviously not going to tell me," exasperated, he reaches for the envelope.

She pulls back swiftly, "Not so fast big boy."

"Is this, or is this not for me?"

"Oh it's for you alright," And he blushes and she's proud.

He sighs, "Okay, what do you want?"

"Coffee! And a Danish! Oh! Fries with cheese melted on top! Nachos!" she smiles adding, "And hold the lecture."

He makes a disgusted face and she waves the envelope around under his nose.

He scoffs, "I don't even know if it's worth it."

"Oh, it's worth it," she assures with a mysterious face.

There's a familiar twinkle in her eyes and he gives in with a huff, "Fine."

She smiles. He puts a Danish on a plate and fills a cup sliding it to her. "The rest of your crap will be out in a second. Now can I see what's in the envelope?"

She nods, "First, kiss." She leans across the counter, him meeting her half way easily.

She hands him the envelope, but when he takes hold, she doesn't pull her hand away. Instead, she says quietly, "Be discreet."

He eyes her cautiously and looks around the diner. Kirk sits a few stools down engrossed in his bowl of soup. With much effort, he's picking out all of the vowels and then stating them aloud proudly. Luke rolls his eyes and fearfully opens the envelope. He peeks inside and gasps, closing it soundly. Lorelai is smiling proudly.

"What-How-When?" he stutters, blushing wildly, and she grins wider.

"This morning after you left for work. My camera has a timer," she says proudly.

He looks in the envelope again, a little longer this time, much to her delight.

"You're crazy," he says with a smirk, and she knows he's not complaining.

She plays along anyway, "I'll take it back," and she reaches for the envelope with a pout.

"Oh no you don't," he pulls it closer to him. "I'm keeping this safe with me," he smiles widely and her eyes light up proud of herself.

"So...what time do you get off?" she asks slyly.

He looks at her, and she's surprised by the glint in his eyes and the seriousness of his tone, "I can close up right now if you want me to."

"For me?" she asks, in a sing-song voice. He just cocks his head with a smile, "I have to get back to the Inn," she supplies. "But tonight..."

He takes a deep breath, "Tonight," he agrees.

"And you can keep that with you all day if you need a little pick me up."

He smiles and tucks the envelope in his pocket.

She leans across the counter and says quietly, "Glad you liked my present."

"You're crazy, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't appreciate it," he says with a smile, patting his pocket.

"Meet you in the storeroom? Proper farewell?" she whispers.

He nods and she makes her way to the door with a jaunt.

He sighs happily watching her go, and with a quick glance around, he follows.

Kirk looks up from his soup as Luke goes, and watches as the envelope flutters to the ground.

"Luke," he calls but Luke waves him off with a, "Be right back," and not even as much as a glance back.

Kirk gets off of his stool to retrieve the lost item.

As Luke walks in the door, Lorelai stands patiently. He walks in swiftly, closing the door behind him and promptly pulls her to him, kissing her with fervor. He pushes her against the door and she gasps delightfully.

He pulls away and brushes the hair from her face.

She smiles and with a more seriously tone, she says, "Sorry we got interrupted last night."

He waves her off, "We'll make up for it tonight."

"But you've been so patient," she says kissing his jaw, "This whole time," she punctuates each phrase with a kiss, not pulling away from his ear, kissing his jaw and neck and ear, "With all the talks," Kiss, "And phone calls," Kiss, "And sick babies." Kiss. "I wanted to reward you with a preview."

He leans into her kisses, closing his eyes, forgetting about the diner right outside of the door. In a low voice he says, "I like the preview."

"I got a wax."

"I noticed," he says grinning in her hair.

And she smiles against his ear, continuing, "But unfortunately," and she pulls away, "It's just a preview."

And he's pulled out of his trance and sighs.

"We have to get back to work," she adds unnecessarily.

He nods, taking a deep breath composing himself.

"But," she says with a smile and reaches for his pocket, "You have-" she finds his pocket empty, and checks the other one. "Luke..." she says with fear in her voice, "Which pocket did you put that in?"

With panic clear on his face, he checks all of his pockets fearfully. Coming up empty, he meets Lorelai's eyes, in fear. "Oh my god."

She repeats mortified, "Oh my god!"

"Oh my god!" They hear through the door.

They burst into the diner and Kirk refuses to look up from his bowl. Lorelai's mouth drops open in shock, seeing the envelope in front of him, and Luke reverts to his go-to mechanism: anger. "Kirk!"

He's mumbling something and refuses to look up.

"Kirk-" Luke says warningly.

"I didn't see the whole thing...' he tries and Luke grabs the envelope quickly in anger.

Lorelai makes her way to the counter, putting her head in her hands, "Oh my god!" she groans, muffled.

Kirk begins to explain and Luke shoots daggers in his direction, "I was just picking it up for you and-" he's silenced by a look. "I didn't mean to see it-" he begs for his life to be spared.

Luke growls at him and suddenly, Lorelai begins laughing hysterically.

Both men look towards her, albeit Kirk does so with a blush.

"Lorelai, this is not funny," Luke admonishes.

"It's kind of funny!" she says between laughs.

And Kirk nervously tries to join in with the laugh and Luke jerks his head towards him, promptly silencing him.

"I mean, it's Kirk!" she says with a laugh.

"Exactly! It's Kirk!" Luke says angrily. "Kirk just," he catches his volume and finishes quietly, "Kirk just saw a picture of you naked!" he whispers harshly.

Kirk bashfully chimes in, "I just saw a little," he tries.

Lorelai laughs harder, "Can you imagine his face when he realized!"

Luke is not amused and turns to Kirk, who is watching Lorelai. "Stop looking at her!" he says pointedly.

Lorelai still laughs harder.

"Hey! I have a girlfriend," Kirk defends. His face turns to horror, "Lulu!" He runs out of the door.

Luke turns to Lorelai, with his hand on his head, "Why did you do that?"

Lorelai sobers from her laugh, "You're the one that dropped it!"

Luke moans miserably, shaking his head. "I'm destroying this," he motions to the envelope.

"Aw Luke, it's not that bad," she tries smiling, "At least it was Kirk. He's probably more embarrassed than we are."

Luke groans. She pats his hand, "Look on the bright side, at least it wasn't Cesar." Lorelai gasps thinking, "Or Lane! God! That would have been humiliating! Would have scarred her for life."

Luke sighs, "But Kirk-"

"-Probably put it down as soon as he realized what it was." Luke sighs, and she continues, "And it wasn't that dirty of a picture."

"Thank god for that," he says meeting her eyes.

Lorelai smiles, "Okay, I have to go back to work."

Luke nods numbly.

"Hey, don't be too mean to Kirk," she squeezes his hand, "It was an accident."

Luke grunts.

"We're still on for tonight?"

Luke manages a feeble smile, "Yeah."

"Try not to let this bug you so much. I'm the one that should be embarrassed."

"I don't like that he saw it," he pouts.

"I know," she coos. "But you get the full show tonight."

He sighs. She leans in and kisses him, "Come over when you close up."

"As soon as I dispose of Kirk's body. "

She smiles and this time, he genuinely does too. "That didn't go as well as I had planned," she admits playfully.

"The first part was good," he supplies.

Kirk comes back in smiling. "So I talked to Lulu and everything is okay! She knows it was an accident and wasn't even mad!" He announces to Luke and Lorelai proudly.

Luke shoots him a glare and Lorelai grabs his hand that is quickly turning into a fist, "Be nice."

Luke sighs and Kirk continues, oblivious, "I have the coolest girlfriend ever." He pauses thinking, directing towards Lorelai, "Well you're pretty cool-"

"Kirk!" Lorelai cautions.

Luke gives him a hard stare and he slinks into his stool.

Lorelai grabs her purse, giving one last look to Luke, "Play nice."

Luke grunts and Kirk returns to his soup. Luke grabs a rag and tries to block out Kirk's incessant chatter.

"Hey Luke?" Kirk asks after a second. Luke doesn't look up from wiping the counter, and most certainly doesn't respond. Kirk continues anyway, "Man to man-"

"Kirk..." Luke warns.

But he's not heeding the warning, "Say I wanted Lulu to do that-"

Luke erupts, disturbed, "On what planet do you think I'm discussing this with you?!"

"Not the picture thing," Kirk explains. Luke looks confused, and he continues, "It's not that I don't like the natural thing-"

"Okay out! Out, out, out, out, out! Out!"

Kirk scrambles for the door. With his fleeting remark, "I just caught a glimpse!" Luke throws his head in his hands and groans.

That night, when Luke appears at Lorelai's door, she answers wearing her black dress that she knows he loves, and a sexy smile.

He growls, "I hope you weren't planning on going anywhere."

"Well I was hoping to leave to foyer," she says playfully.

He smiles and finally, snapping out of his reverie, steps inside. "Are you hungry?"

She shakes her head walking backwards towards the stairs. He drops the bags he forgot he was holding and follows.

"I have more surprises for you," she says seductively.

"Is Kirk in a five mile radius?"

"Probably. This is Star's Hollow."

Luke sighs, "You know what. Let's not talk about Kirk any more."

"Good plan," she says pulling him up the stairs.

And maybe it wasn't candlelit, or overly romantic. Maybe it wasn't preceded by a fancy dinner or a moonlit walk. But with no reservations, the thorough consummation of this reunion, was finally, just perfect.


End file.
